The Lyoko Superheroes
by Karana Auditore
Summary: In the time of super heroes and super villains, there are two superhero teams based in France. When faced with a common enemy who is out to take over the world, these two rival teams will have to join up to bring the villain down. But with their own problems distracting them, can they even focus on the real enemy? Superhero AU.
1. Act One: Bring in the Super Heroes (c1)

**A.N: Hi guys! I know I should be working on AWWD, but I had to get this story out. It actually helps me through long cases of writer's block. I'm not that great at writing action scenes, but I will figure it out eventually. In the meantime, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or it's characters in any way, shape or form.**_

* * *

_Sceaux, France__

_01:34__

Two figures crouched on the top of a building, one scanning the brightly lit streets and the other the night sky. The shorter one, the one observing the horizon, was clad in pink, whilst the other was wearing maroon. Their hair whipped around their faces as they moved to switch their roles, the person in pink sitting down cross-legged and the person in black silently standing up and moving to the edge of the roof.

"Geiko?"

"Yes?" the teenager in maroon glanced in the other's direction briefly before turning back to look at the sky.

"Two men spotted. They look like Krabe and Hornet."

Geiko's eyes lifted in surprise as she walked over to stand beside her parter.

"Those two again?"

She looked over the streets and spotted the two people immediately. One small, thin and wiry man with a weird contraption on his back and a tall man whose physique was like that of his companion.

"You would think that being thrown in jail thrice would put them off the road of a criminal," Geiko commented.

The pinkette grinned.

"Not for them, apparently. Do we throw them back into jail?"

"Not yet, Angel. We wait until they do something worth tossing them back there again."

The silence returned as Angel quietly kept a close watch on the two men, Geiko going back to scanning the cloudless dark sky.

Suddenly, the sound of laser blasts filled the air. The two girls jumped in shock before Geiko ran over to the edge to see what was going on. Hornet was hovering above the ground with mechanical wings as he and his accomplice managed to shoot down the security guards of the bank.

Geiko and Angel shot glances at each other before the pink-haired girl activated her wings and flew a few inches off the ground. Geiko stood at the very edge of the roof. She leaned forward and closed her eyes...

And fell forwards into the atmosphere.

Geiko heard the wind rushing past her ears and pushing against her face as she fell down. Just when she thought no one would catch her, she felt hands underneath her arms and she was up as Angel got a hold of her.

No matter how many times they did that, every time Geiko fell she feared for her life.

Angel, carrying Geiko, quickly flew to the bank's entrance, tossing Geiko aside as she landed in-between the two guards. She immediately noticed that they were lying in their own blood.

"I think attempted murder and theft would be suitable enough to arrest them?"

"_Nani_?!" Geiko looked over in shock. "Angel, heal them now!"

Angel was already kneeling down, neatly avoiding the two pools of blood as she clasped her hands together and bowed her head. Anyone at a distance would think that she was praying.

As a matter of a fact, she was not. Concentrating, she opened her mouth and started to sing. An ethereal sound was heard as the wounds in the two guards started to close up.

Meanwhile, Geiko was heading towards the wide-open doors of the building, her _tessen _at the ready. Looking around the interior cautiously, she walked in as her eyes slowly got used to the darkness. She could hear the slight humming of wings to her right.

"I don't want to hurt you guys again, so I would suggest for Hornet to stop flying and the both of you to go outside slowly," Geiko said, trying to avoid a fight. She had destroyed enough buildings already in her career as a superhero.

The low humming stopped.

Then, laser bolts came at her from both sides.

A few from the left (Krabe's) brought her down, knocking the breath out of Geiko as she realised that the men were on her left and right. Geiko quickly rolled to the right. She got up and opened her two _tessen_, using their metal blades to deflect the lasers. The teenager suddenly realised that not switching on the light was a bad idea, and that she should have waited for Angel before going inside in the first place.

Just as she had the sudden realisation, the lights switched on, blinding Geiko and the two men who did not know what was coming. However, Angel did, and she flew straight for Hornet whilst bringing up a sphere of energy in her left hand. The momentum caused Hornet to fall backwards and the energy field knocked him out.

Krabe and Geiko were already locked in a battle. Both of them were circling around each other, waiting for their opponent to strike. Krabe struck first. With a loud shout, he hurled himself at Geiko while shooting his laser gun at her. Geiko calmly side-stepped to the right, letting Krabe waste the gun's energy on nothing and causing him to fall flat on his face. She grinned as she snapped the two _tessen_ fans shut, bending down over Krabe's back. Geiko then brought the blunt end of the two fans down on both sides of his head, hitting him in the temples and knocking him out with the force.

Angel and Geiko smiled at each other, silently congratulating the other on a job well done (a job well done was one without the need to destroy the place). Then, they proceeded to walk through the wide-open doors of the bank amd greet the police officers who had just arrived.

* * *

_Kadic Academy, Sceaux__

_14:43__

"Lily, did you hear?"

"Hear what, Heidi?"

"Angel and Geiko brought down Krabe and Hornet yesterday night!"

"Actually, it would be earlier this morning. And honestly, it wasn't even that exciting."

"Oh, shut up, Emily!"

The group of three started chatting excitedly to one another, not noticing that another two girls had picked up on the earlier parts of their conversation. One girl had hair as red as roses that only reached her chin, whilst the other had hair as black as night which reached her shoulders. Those two girls managed to walk past the group before breaking out in nervous laughter.

"Jeez, my heart nearly burst back then! I know that we don't leave any trace of our civilian identities, but I don't know why I just felt so-" Aelita paused, waving her hands around as if that was reasonable explanation.

"Nervous?" Yumi completed, smiling.

"Exactly!" Aelita gave Yumi a smile of her own before turning her attention back to the newspaper in her hands, reading a particular small article that dictated the capture of Krabe and Hornet.

The girls grinned to themselves, then headed off to their respective classrooms.

* * *

"Geiko and Angel this, Geiko and Angel that! When we do something, no one talks about it! When these two just bring in two measly robbers, the school acts like they are the saviours of this world!" A blond-haired boy groaned, tugging at his hair which just touched his squared-up shoulders.

"Odd, calm down! We're new to this anyway," another blond tried to placate his friend, moving his two hands as if pushing something invisible downwards.

Odd let out a frustrated sigh as he sat down on his friend's bed, cradling his head in-between his hands. "I just thought that this country would at least give some attention to more much-needed heroes!"

"Shut up, Odd. You're going to blow our cover before we even have one," a brunet said, walking into the room and closing the door.

"Why should we give ourselves fake identities anyway? What's wrong with people knowing who we are?" Odd flopped down on the bed, then quickly getting up as the other blond reached for a remote controller next to his laptop. "Woah, Jeremie, don't kill me."

Jeremie swivelled his chair around (rather dramatically, the brunet thought), facing the friend who asked too many questions. "Didn't I explain this already?"

"Actually, you didn't," the brown-haired boy pointed out. "You just said something about having to cover up and that was it."

Jeremie let out a frustrated groan as he slammed the laptop shut. "Well then. You could let yourself be known as a superhero, and then be targeted for all your life for a villain's needs or wants. Would you like that?"

The two boys shook their heads.

"Good. Ulrich, Odd, we have to get to class now."

* * *

_**So, yeah! Read, review, and subscribe, and I'll see you guys next time!**_


	2. Act One: Bring in the Super Heroes (c2)

**A.N: Hi guys! I know I should be working on AWWD, but I had to get this story out. It actually helps me through long cases of writer's block. I'm not that great at writing action scenes, but I will figure it out eventually. In the meantime, enjoy!**

**NOTICE: ALL STORIES OF MINE WILL BE ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE DUE TO SCHOOL. SORRY!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters in any way, shape or form.**_

* * *

_Sceaux, France__

_23:40__

Later that night, five teenagers sneaked out of the building known as Kadic Academy in two separate groups. Two girls ran off to the west, heading straight downtown, one flying and the other running. Three boys headed towards the forest, moving as silently (albeit a little slower than) the other two. Leaping over tree roots and avoiding dry, fallen leaves, the group of three stopped in a clearing.

In the middle of the clearing, there was a manhole, gleaming in the moonlight. A blond-haired boy crouched down and slowly lifted the cover, making little noise as he did so. The other two kept a lookout for anyone watching, scanning their surroundings as if something (or someone) would leap out at them with giant claws.

The boy who had lifted the manhole cover slowly put it down next to him, muscles straining and starting to hurt already. He gave a low whistle as he switched on a flashlight and pointed it downwards as he climbed down the ladder. The other two stopped looking around and followed their leader, one by one, the last one (a brunet) moving the manhole cover back to its original position.

_23:43__

Meanwhile, the two girls were now casually leaning against the wall of a café which was now closed for the night. It was dark, but not dark enough so that the two of them couldn't see. One of them pulled off her pink eye mask and rubbed at her eyes before hurriedly putting it back on.

"Sleepy?" Yumi, now disguised as Geiko, asked.

"You bet," Angel, formerly Aelita, replied.

The both of them smiled at each other before standing up straight and heading off in opposite directions, one hand on their star-shaped communicator.

_23:44__

Three boys grabbed their own vehicles and raced each other down the sewers, the wheels making noise, but they didn't care. They knew they were safe down there. Two skateboards and a scooter, ridden by one boy each, quickly covered up the distance before they stopped at a fork. The three of them dismounted and headed towards the left.

"Jeremie, sleepy already?" Ulrich smirked, noticing his genius friend yawn.

"Hey, I got little sleep last night programming your weapons again!" Jeremie defended himself. "How did you get both of your katana broken anyway?"

"..."

"Well?"

"I tried to cut metal in half," Ulrich deadpanned. Odd started to laugh.

"Seriously? Geez, Ulrich, if Yumi knew about all of this...," he chuckled.

"What did you say?" The other boy glared at his friend. If glaring could do any damage, Odd would be frozen and broken into a million shards of ice.

"Nothing, nothing! Sheesh." Odd put up his hands in mock surrender and slowly backed away from Ulrich, going to the back.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, only hearing the sound of their footsteps and the quiet rushing of water from the rain in the afternoon. Approximately two minutes later, they reached yet another ladder, this one leading up to the surface. Jeremie climbed up first, pushing the manhole cover off and poking his head through the opening to see if anyone was around. After making sure everything was clear, he climbed out and waited for his friends to climb out as well. As soon as he saw Odd's blond hair, he started running off into a building's direction on one end of the bridge.

This building was old and abandoned, and it looked like it was about to collapse at any moment into the surrounding water. The inside was well and truly coated with dust, and the broken staircase showed no way of entering the place. Two lone ropes swung back and forth in the cold wind of the night, dust gleaming in the moonlight. However, if one looked closely, he or she would notice a trail of footprints leading from one point a little far away from the supposed end of the staircase to the cargo lift. He or she would also see that the ropes were not as dusty as people would assume, as if a film of dust had only recently fallen on them.

It was these ropes Odd and Jeremie took hold of as they jumped from the starting of the staircase, swinging and sliding down them on the ground. Odd moved the end of the rope towards Ulrich's direction as he and his friend took off to the cargo lift. Jeremie stopped at the lift and quickly entered a code into the keypad, making the lift doors open.

The thumps of Ulrich's footsteps could be heard as Odd stepped into the elevator and waited for his two friends.

_23:50__

Angel and Geiko finished their rounds and made their way back to the café after having seeing nothing of interest.

"Nothing, huh? It's very quiet," Geiko muttered as Angel nodded in response.

"Too quiet," Angel agreed.

_23:51__

The three boys had arrived at the first floor of the factory's basement.

Jeremie ran out as soon as the lift's doors opened to show a computer laboratory lit with green. Switching on the computer, he quickly typed in a few codes before running back into the elevator.

"Two minutes, go, go, go!"

The group went down one more level, the elevator's doors revealing a room lit with yellow this time. Three cabin-like tubes laid against the other three walls, glowing yellow on the inside as well as the outside. The three boys ran into a cabin each. Standing still, all three of them felt a sense of claustrophobia as the doors of their respective cabins suddenly closed.

Wind started blasting up from below them as they lifted off the floor, rings of white light appearing as the computer system scanned the boys.

Then, a flash of light.

_23:55__

The girls had went on a second round, Geiko lifting random things with her telekinesis as she walked by and Angel trying to get a sign of life with her uncanny sense of knowing things (Geiko called it a sixth sense; Angel called it luck).

"Still nothing?" Geiko nearly hissed out in frustration. She knew that something was up, and she didn't like not knowing what the 'something' was.

"Nothing. Geiko, calm down. Maybe the team decided to take a break," Angel said, trying to calm her friend down. Sadly, it did not work. Not at all.

Geiko's frustration removed her control over her telekinesis and had lifted up a trash can nearby.

"Geiko, as I said, calm. Down."

The trash can slowly lowered to the ground.

_00:00__

Three teenage heroes stepped out of the cabins.

One was in purple from head to toe in varying shades. On his hands were gloves with the claws of a cat, and he had a fitting tail to match. His hair, which was preciously down, was now miraculously being held up by some unseen force which made his hair look like a spire. A purple eye mask concealed the area around his eyes and his cheeks, giving him whiskers as well.

Odd Della Robia was now known as Neko. Or Cat-Boy to his friends.

Another was in a dark black bodysuit, with a neon blue utility belt and boots. A black mask with neon blue designs covered his whole face, only letting his eyes be seen. Bright blue gloves were on his hands and reached to his elbows, with black tendril-like designs wrapping around them.

Jeremie Belpois was now merely known as the Technologist.

The last boy was in a yellow suit with brown markings where chest and shoulder armour would be, with a black belt around his waist. Attached to the belt were two katana with silver blades and black handles. Dark brown leather boots reached up to halfway down his shins. A brown eyemask with a special white material which were just covering his eyes paired with a yellow headband with a white 中 symbol.

Ulrich Stern was now called Samurai.

All in all, the three boys looked utterly silly and decorative when compared to the heroes known as Angel and Geiko, who wore only a bodysuit with a single colour, with ribbons of a lighter colour around their waists and necks and matching boots. But all the same, every other hero did.

The three of them climbed the ladder up to the factory itself and climbed on the ropes to the industrial area outside.

Actually, only the Technologist did that. Neko quickly scaled the wall with his claws and Samurai just ran up it with a blur of yellow behind him. Neko snickered at the boy below him as Technologist reached the cement floor of the bridge.

"Shut it."

The three of them started their patrols around the abandoned or closed-for-the-night buildings around with the light of the moon shining down on them. All of them kept together, something done by beginner heroes. Walking around the buildings, leaving footprints in the dust (or with dust), it seemed terribly lonely as the lone yellow light of randomly placed street lamps showed that there was nothing, or no one.

They had gone around for ten minutes before actually going out to the city.

_00:10__

The two girls were in an argument about whether they should retire for the night and get some much-needed sleep or not when Angel suddenly stopped talking.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Geiko asked, but her voice had lowered its volume instinctively.

Angel abruptly stepped behind the building, pulling her partner with her.

"Tarantula and Megatank. Not sure what they're doing. Could be trouble if we're seen," Angel said, rushing such that all her words were together and very hard to understand.

Geiko cocked her head to her left to show that she did not hear the sentence properly and yes, Angel, please slow down.

Angel repeated her sentences, slower this time. Geiko nodded her head in understanding. She motioned towards where she had been earlier, indicating that she would go out and see if they were still there. The girl in pink gave her a thumbs-up as she activated her wings and flew up towards the high roof.

Geiko walked to the edge of her wall, peeking to see if the two villains were still walking around. She saw no one, nothing but the buildings of various restaurants and shops with a few neon lights blinking, advertising the wares inside the buildings. Geiko scanned from left to right, but saw nothing. She started to think that Angel had merely seen a few civilians who looked a little similar to the two villains.

The communicator, shaped like an obi with a star engraving, vibrated against her hip.

"They're on the right side of the building," came the voice of Angel, slightly muffled by slight static. The effects of Geiko accidentally dropping her communicator once.

The teenager in maroon nearly slapped herself for not thinking of such an obvious thing and stalked over to the other side. Once she got there, she looked over the wall and saw the two.

Tarantula was in a black bodysuit and had long fuzzy hair that was in a ponytail. White laser guns accompanied a dark red belt around his waist. A mask of dark red covered his whole face except his eyes. His white leather boots decorated with red stains that looked like blood made no noise as he paced back and forth, apparently waiting for someone. He was slim and muscular, slightly taller than Angel but shorter than Geiko.

Sitting on the ground was Megatank. He looked fitted his persona, huge and muscular. Dressed in a tight dark grey shirt, black pants, black boots, and heavy armour, he looked intimidating even though his shiny scalp and black painted face made him look a little hilarious. Both men had a bright red logo that looked like a bullseye with four lines sticking out of it on their backs, showing that they were part of the same group.

A wide red laser bean suddenly hit Tarantula, knocking him back and leaving him a little stunned.

_Maybe not so hilarious_, Geiko thought.

"Stop moving," Megatank growled.

"The master said that the package would have arrived about ten minutes ago, and where is it now?" Tarantula snapped.

"Maybe the boy got delayed. Sit down. We have to wait for at least an hour before going back, if not the master will kill us," Megatank said calmly.

Tarantula looked like he was about to explode with impatience, but in the end he sat down on the cold cement floor.

Suddenly, a little boy came up from behind them. The boy was in all white, from his long-sleeved shirt to his pants and white tennis shoes. Even his light blonde hair and pale skin matched. A bright red logo on his back stood out clearly.

"About time, kid," Tarantula grunted out, standing up. Megatank still remained seated, unfazed by the boy's sudden appearance.

The boy in white merely nodded, but his face showed that of a scared person's. He rummaged through his white messenger's bag, looking for something. After a minute, he pulled out a beige packet with a flourish and handed it to Tarantula.

"Good. Now scram."

The boy saluted Tarantula and Megatank, running off after that in the direction he came from.

"Now, to see what's in-"

Tarantula got knocked down by Megatank's laser beam once more.

"Hey, what's your problem?"

Megatank shook his head in disappointment at his partner's ignorance, then pointed to Geiko's direction.

"We've got company."

_00:20__

Geiko stood still for a second, wondering what they meant. Then, she realised with a jolt that she had been spotted.

_"Shit,"_ Geiko thought. She quickly spun around and ran down the narrow alley between her building and a random café.

Tarantula gave chase first, shooting laser bolts at Geiko who deftly missed them. Geiko turned and hopped up on a trash can, grabbing hold of the roof's gutter and quickly pulling herself up. She ran down the top of the roof, which was the old-fashioned red tiled kind, causing Geiko to occasionally lose her balance and slip every few steps. She was fast, though, so she managed to regain her balance everytime.

The man behind her was not doing so well. Unable to balance, he had slid down to the gutter once he had pulled himself up. Now, he was slowly walking on the edge, moving towards her with arms spread wide to balance himself.

"Megatank!"

A red slow slowly started to gain brightness behind Geiko, and it was quickly moving towards her side. Looking to her left, she saw the other villain holding a fat ray gun with was getting brighter and brighter.

Suddenly, a tall, red laser shot out, looking like a translucent glowing wall which headed towards her.

Geiko got knocked back by the laser, throwing her against the wall of an office building. Bricks and red roof tiles flew towards her as well, a few of them clocking her on the head. She swore she heard her back crack as she fell down towards the cold ground.

Angel flew in, grabbing Geiko and pulling her up as Tarantula opened fire. Red bolts flew past the pinkette as she tried to get Geiko to safety.

_00:25__

Three boys were walking calmly around the corner of an office building when they saw a red glow. The three of them, not thinking, immediately ran towards the glow.

They then saw the sight of an explosion, and two villains running towards something (or someone). Technologist held up his hand to signal to his friends to stop, then stepped forward and peeked around the side.

Something (or someone) that was glowing was flying up to the roof of a building. A man with long hair had a gun out and was shooting at it (or him or her). Another man was holding something and was running down the road.

Technologist tapped his wristwatch once and it came to life, glowing a bright blue. He pointed its screen at the scene.

"Computer, analyse."

_"Analysing."_

_"Analysis complete. Two villains by the name of Tarantula and Megatank. Both armed and very dangerous. One hero by the name of Angel. One unidentified object."_

"We should help her."

Technologist abruptly turned to face Neko, to see that Samurai had already done the same.

Neko shifted uneasily, looking at the ground.

"Cat-boy -"

"Neko."

"Neko. We are not going in there. We're beginners, remember? We could easily get killed. It's Megatank, for goodness's sake!" Technologist exclaimed, pointing at the scene (which, to the other two, looked like he was pointing at the wall of a building that was glowing red).

"Which is exactly why Angel needs help! Geisko is not there, and we very well know that she can't take on those two by herself!"

"Geisko is probably hidden," Technologist retorted.

"Or hurt. Come on, you guys wouldn't want them to get hurt, right?" Neko said, looking at his two friends who suddenly looked guilty.

"..."

"Fine. Let's go in." Technologist ran off towards the scene, leaving his team mates to follow.

* * *

_**So, yeah! Read, review, and subscribe, and I'll see you guys next time!**_


End file.
